


Frowny Face

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sleeping with somebody who looks like Dex, Nursey starts avoiding both Dex and his feelings. That is, until he can't anymore.</p>
<p>
  <i>Nursey is drunk, and he knows that because the whole world is spinning a little and he’s currently giggling and stumbling along with a tall ginger guy who’s build like a shit brick house, to go fuck in ginger’s dorm. He knows it’s not Dex, the guys not freckly enough or nice enough to be Dex. But he can pretend right, just this once.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frowny Face

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done countless times before but i'm a sucker for miscommunication and eventual happy endings. Especially with Dex and Nursey!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Nursey is drunk, and he knows that because the whole world is spinning a little and he’s currently giggling and stumbling along with a tall ginger guy who’s build like a shit brick house, to go fuck in ginger’s dorm. He knows it’s not Dex, the guys not freckly enough or nice enough to be Dex. But he can pretend right, just this once.

And anyway, Dex had that blonde girl who kept touching his arms and laughing at his stupid jokes. He had blonde girl. He wouldn’t care about Nursey, and Nursey was getting laid anyway, by a stupidly hot guy. It’s not like Dex would care anyway, because he was straight and stupid and not interested in Nursey. Fuck him. And fuck that blonde girl. She could have his stupid attractive face.

Nursey was going to get laid, and he wasn’t going to think about Dex once, not anymore. Not when the guy lays him out, covers him in kisses and bruises, fucks him slow and steady. Nursey doesn’t think about Dex, about how he wants this to be him, how he wants Dex chirping him for whining into those kisses, laughing together about how weird sex is when they think about it, even while they’re doing it.

He doesn’t think about Dex he doesn’t.

Waking up is hell.   
  
“Holy shit.” He looks over at the guy next to him and sucks in a breath. It’s one of the Lax bro’s. The Haus is never going to forgive him.

He leaves as quietly as he can, getting dressed haphazardly in the rush to get out. He’s covered in bruises, and hickies decorate his neck and chest, and he aches a little in the best sort of way. But it’s hollow and he feels a little sick. He hooked up with somebody because they looked like Dex, his best friend who he shouldn’t be pining after. His straight best friend.

He’s screwed.

The walk of shame back to the Haus is embarrassing to say the least, even though he went back to his dorm to shower and change his clothes beforehand. It’s too quiet in his head, despite the prominent headache, and he doesn’t think he would be able to cope alone in his dorm. Not after the night before. So despite the embarrassment he feels, he goes to the Haus.

“Where did you get off to Nursey!” Lardo shouts, making everyone else who’s currently in the living room groan at her.

“Seriously though Nursey, where did you get off to?” Holster grins.

“No don’t tell us!” Ransom’s smiling, although it looks like it hurts all three of them in the living room to talk. “The bruises tell us enough!”

“Guess we were right for abandoning Nursey patrol then yeah?” Holster gets up, grinning, and making his way to the stairs, while Ransom and Lardo follow.

“None of your business.” Nursey’s scowling, he knows he is, and none of his friends deserve that but damn, he hurts now, and it’s uncomfortable and he really should have just gone back to bed. But everyone worries if someone is gone for the whole night without any texts or calls. And he hadn’t answered his phone.

He had checked it on the way to the Haus. And they wouldn’t forgive him if he had only text back now, he had to show face.

4 Missed Calls  - Frowny Face   
2 Missed Calls  - Sunshine   
1 Missed Call - Ned the Pie Maker

Big Bro D Man – bro u cool?  
Blonde D Man – braaaaaaaaaah where ru?  
Frowny Face- wheres u go? U ok?  
Moustache – dexs worried were r u?  
Moustache – nvrmnd saw u leave nbg  
Frowny Face – Tell me next time asshole.  
Ned the Pie Maker – stay safe

Dex had used a full sentence in his text, which meant Nursey was definitely in the shit with him. He wasn’t ready to face that yet.

Bitty is in the kitchen, making coffee with a stack of dishes in the sink. Nursey must have missed breakfast, not that he could stomach it right now.

“What’s that matter? You missed breakfast. Are you alright?” Nursey hears the plod of everybody going back upstairs, all full on breakfast and probably with headaches. “Nursey?” Bitty prompts, putting his tea towel down to look at Nursey properly. And Nursey breaks.

“I fucked up Bits, I fucked up so bad.” He’s not crying. Because he can’t do that in front of anyone. But he has to fight around the lump in his throat, and his vision goes a little blurry as he falls into one of the kitchen chairs.

“Oh sweetheart come on, I’ll make you that caramel coffee you like just give me two ticks.”

So Nursey sits, fiddling with his finger nails until Bitty sits next to him, completely swamped in a sweater and clutching his own mug of coffee.

“Now, what’s the matter, what happened? Although I have to say, you normally go to Ransom for these sorts of things.” It was no surprise that Bitty would be a little surprised, Nursey would normally go to Ransom, but not for this. He takes a gulp of the coffee to fortify himself.

“It’s a gay thing. Or well.” He corrects himself “A pansexual thing, but I don’t think the specifics are important right now.”

“Ah alright honey, they’re not the most sensitive huh? Go on.” And it’s not like Ransom and Holster wouldn’t be understanding, but they weren’t the subtlest or most delicate about these sorts of subjects.

“I, I hooked up with a Lax bro.” He’s cringing, trying to curl in on himself. Trying to hide behind his drink.

To his surprise, Bitty giggles, “Oh, sweetheart that’s not so bad. I’m pretty sure Ransom and Holster have fucked at least half of them.” And while that relives a bit of his worry, the majority still remains, eating away at him.

“No but, it wasn’t just a hook up for the sake of it.” Nursey picking at his nails and cuticles now, making a few of them bleed as he picks at the skin. Trying to stop himself by fiddling with his mug instead “I.” He can’t say it. Trying hurts, his stomach aches and his rolls as he thinks about how to phrase it.

“Nursey?”

“I got with him because he looked like Dex, and.” He thumps his head onto the table “I’m pathetic okay. I’m pathetic.”

He hears Bitty shift and leans into the arm Bitty puts around his shoulders. The contact is comforting, but normally this would be Dex. And he can’t get that thought out of his head. They sit there for a minute, quiet with the smell of coffee lingering around them.

Bitty’s quiet. And it all it takes is the silence for Nursey to drag himself into his head. He starts to panic. So it’s a bit of a relief when Bitty answers him.

“That’s not healthy darl’, but if that’s what you want to do then I can’t stop you.”

“I don’t though Bits. I really don’t.” Pathetic. He’s pathetic. “I want.” He can’t even say it, he can’t let himself say that he wants Dex. The quick tempered frowning best friend of his. The stupidly handsome, freckled, secretly loving best friend of his.

“You want Dex?” Bitty starts rubbing his back, and it’s comforting and quiet. Despite the uneasiness in his stomach.

“Yeah.”

“Then at least that’s something. Admitting it.”

“He won’t like me back Bits. He’s straight!”

“Oh sweetheart come on.” Bitty sits them both up properly so he can fully hug Nursey, and Nursey lets himself be held. “I’ve been there. Don’t worry.” The words don’t offer much comfort but Nursey appreciates them.

“Thanks Bits.” He doesn’t move. And Bitty doesn’t make him, not even when they both hear the front door open. Nursey knows it’s Dex, he knows. But he can’t move just yet. He doesn’t want to face Dex.

“Nursey? What the fuck happened to you?” There’s anger in his voice when Dex storms into the kitchen, because of all people Dex worried the most, especially about him. “Who gave you all those bruises?”

Nursey sits up, eyes clear and scowls as his mood changes at the tone. Fuck Dex. Who gave him the right to ask those questions in that manner. Especially when he was here, breaking Nursey’s heart.

“They’re hickies, actually.” Standing up, he pulls his shirt up too, exposing all the bruises on his hips. “Those aren’t from a fight Dex don’t worry.” There’s so much snarl to his tone that he can’t really believe himself. But he’s jealous and petty, and Dex won’t care either way. He grabs his mug, downing it and burning his throat, before turning to Bitty. “Thanks for the chat Bits. I’m going to go back to the dorms now. Just wanted to show my face.”

Turning, he passes Dex, avoiding the hand that reaches out to him.

“See you both whenever.”

He doesn’t know if he’s sad or relived that Dex doesn’t follow him.

His door slams behind him when he gets back but he doesn’t care, he just falls onto his bed and falls straight to sleep, eyes stinging and throat hurting.

Avoiding Dex is hard, but not impossible. He keeps his headphones on, arrives early to all his classes and leaves them late. Dawdling around, and avoiding the Haus too. Ignoring his phone is hard, and some of the texts he get, hurt.

Frowny Face – What have I done?  
Frowny Face – Tell me so I can fix it.  
Frowny Face – pls nursey  
Frowny Face – Derek please.

Frowny Face – what have I done?  
Frowny Face – im assuming you don’t wanna study  
Frowny Face – because you don’t wanna see me  
Frowny Face – I know you aren’t ill dickhead

Frowny Face – please tell me what ive done  
Frowny Face – im begging here  
Frowny Face – please derek, please tell me

There’s a gap in the texts then, and the last one he gets, he gets at around 2am three days after the last one.   
  
Frowny Face – Alright, fuck you then.

He doesn’t get any texts from Dex after that. And he doesn’t know if the silence is worse than the texts.

It’s one of the worst weeks of his life. He didn’t realise how much Dex was in his life, he really didn’t. Everything was empty. His walks to and from class, his mornings and his evenings, even studying isn’t as fun without Dex there to make faces at, and the lack of Dex in his dorm to share complaints and conversations with was unnerving.

Being alone is something he’s used to after having parents that worked all the time. But this is different. He’s so used to Dex being there that he didn’t realise how quiet he would feel without Dex being there. He missed the complaining and the scowls Dex would send his way whenever Nursey would annoy him, he misses the casual conversations or the accidental late night existential crisis’. The lack of Dex’s laugh is probably the worst. Because they get along when it’s just them to in the room, chirping each other good naturedly, there had been countless times when Nursey’s stomach had hurt from laughing so hard. Even though they fought and bickered, Dex was still his best friend. Ultimately that was what he missed most.

Nobody else tries to contact him except Bitty who texts him before their third practise since Nursey started avoiding Dex. He had been pretending to be ill for the first two. But he couldn’t stomach missing another, he couldn’t do that to himself and risk getting kicked off the team.

Ned the Pie Maker- I can say ur sick again  
(Self) – Nah ill b there

He had been avoiding Dex for a week at that point. And Nursey suspects Bitty was the one keeping everybody away from his dorm, Dex included.

He turns up at the practise, because he said he would, despite the growing feeling of dread he gets as he crosses the campus to get to the rink. The stony silence in the locker room tells him everything he needs to know when he gets in there.

“Let’s just get on the ice yeah?” Jack looks resigned to say the least, as do Ransom, Holster and Shitty. Chowder looks like he wants to cry, and Bitty is fretting quietly in the corner. Nursey can’t look at Dex. He can’t bring himself to.

It’s terrible on the ice. And he knows he’s the reason that they have to cut the practise way too short after he and Dex are sent off. He won’t go near Dex, he won’t look at him never mind speak to him.

They can’t run through any drills, and plays are out the question.

Jack sends them both off with a scowl.

“Get your heads sorted.” And that’s the first time Nursey’s seen Jack look angry so he goes. Dex trailing behind him.

“You’re going to have to talk to me sooner or later Derek.” Dex is at his locker, and Nursey can’t place his voice at all. It’s all flat and devoid of any emotion.

So he doesn’t talk. He just gets undressed.

“Come on Derek please.” He hears Dex walk towards him, feels the warm presence behind him.

“Don’t touch me.”

“THEN WHAT CAN I DO?” If Nursey wasn’t paying attention, if he hadn’t turned around in time, he would have missed the tears in Dex’s eyes as he turned around and hit out at his own locker. “Tell me what I did Nursey please. Please Nursey!”

His petty anger had done this. His jealousy and inability to handle his feelings had Dex crying and lashing out.

So he runs. He leaves his gear, grabbing his phone and keys, and runs out. Just in his shorts and tank. All the way back to his dorm.

Shaking hands lock his door behind him, and the crying starts for real, as he throws himself onto his bed to sob. The first time he’s properly cried since turning on Dex.

He’d hurt Dex. He made Dex lash out. He made him cry!

He still doesn’t do anything. That is, until a barrage of texts practically make his phone explode.

Sunshine – dex is rly sad  
Sunshine – can u pls both make up  
Sunshine – hes not doing v well  
Shorty – u fucked up  
Mustache – u might wanna come back to the haus  
Shorty – u fucked up bad  
Ned the Pie Maker – darlin u might wanna come and get dex  
Ned the Pie Maker – none of us can get through to him  


So he puts on a hoodie and makes his way to the Haus. Dex wasn’t doing well, and although he didn’t know what that meant, it was still his fault. He had to suck it up and face the consequences of his actions.

Not to mention he was worried, which is why he’s half walking, half jogging on his way.

It’s chaos when he gets to the Haus. Bitty is stress baking, Ransom and Holster are sitting on the stairs, worried looking into the living room every few seconds, Lardo is standing by the living room door, blocking Chowder from going in, and Shitty is waiting on the porch. Jack is sitting in the kitchen with Bitty, and he looks pained as Bitty flies around him.

“Go and see to him.” Shitty hooks a thumb over his shoulder. “You fucked up man.”

“Yeah I know.” Nobody says anything else to him as he walks through the hall, and his heart is hammering in his chest. He doesn’t know what to expect.

He really should have expected the worst. Because that’s what this is.

Dex is curled up in the middle of the couch. A broken lamp on the floor and a dent in the coffee table. His phone is shattered, lying by the wall, and Dex himself is a mess. His eyes are red, and he’s staring at the couch cushions, not seeing anything with his breathing erratic, and Nursey’s heart hurts at the sight.

“Dex.”

“Nursey!” And Nursey cringes at how quickly Dex gets up. At how awkward his limbs are as he jumps at Nursey’s voice.

He does it without thinking. Going over and hugging Dex. Holding him. Both are on their knees, because Nursey had had to catch Dex when he had practically fallen when getting up. Nursey doesn’t even register the slight sting in his knees from the fall. He’s just relieved to have Dex near him again. The relief is something that surprises him, and he tries not to revel in it, just in case he has to leave again.

“I’m sorry.” Nursey apologises immediately, as Dex is sniffling into his collar, hands roughly grabbing at the back of Nursey’s hoodie. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

“What have I done Nursey?” Nursey’s seen Dex cry before, silent tears in the dark of their rooms, or angry ones that only fall when he’s hurt. This is a soul crushing mixture of the two. “Tell me so I can fix it.”

Nursey’s throat seizes up “You didn’t do anything.” He swallows “It was all me, I’m sorry.”

Dex looks up, and his eyes are still red, biting his lip and frowning.

“Then why have you been ignoring me? I tried to get in touch and.” He pauses “Bitty had to take my phone off me. And Holster had to keep me away from your dorm.” He blinks a few times “What happened, you wouldn’t talk to me and.”

There’s a moment when he looks like he’s going to start crying again, so Nursey leans down an inch and kisses him. Trying to kiss away the tears from his eyes and the pout from his lips before he realises what he’s doing.

Dex drops when Nursey lets go. Scrambling back, heart hammering in his chest at what he’d just done.

“I’m sorry oh fuck I’m sorry. I won’t ever do that again I’m so fucking sorry.” He doesn’t stop until he hits the couch. Apologising over and over again. “Dex please don’t hate me I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.”

He doesn’t know what he’s saying, doesn’t realise what he’s telling Dex. Thoughts that had been building for months, insecurities that he’d been harbouring since he had met Dex. “You’re straight and I’m stupid and you could never want me I’m sorry. I’m sorry please don’t hate me. Don’t hate me for liking you and kissing you please. I’m so sorry. Will please don’t hate me.”

Maybe it’s the use of his name that gets Dex to move. Maybe it’s because Nursey is starting to tear up himself. But he crawls over to him, looking a little stunned.

“You idiot.” And then they’re kissing again, and Nursey can’t catch his breath. Can’t get past the lump in his throat as Dex puts both of his hands on Nursey’s cheeks, gently holding his face in his palms as he starts to pressed close mouth kisses over every inch of Nursey’s face. Rubbing away the tears clouding Nursey’s eyelashes with the pads of his thumb. “How could I not want you.”

Everything stops. Nursey thinks. Time, his breathing, his heart. And it’s his turn to crumple into Dex, head resting on the gingers shoulder, arms coming up to his chest to curl in the collar of Dex’s shirt while Dex loops his arms around his back.

“How could I not want you Derek.” He’s pressing more kisses into the crown of Nursey’s head.

“I don’t. I.” Lost for words, Nursey stops trying. To slumps down, looking up at Dex. “I’m sorry.”

Of course their moment is ruined. And it’s a wonder that Nursey forgot about their audience who had apparently piled into the room.

“My boys.” Bitty looks like he’s crying himself. And Chowder definitely is.

“Come on, we can talk back in my dorm.” Dex helps him up, throwing an arm around his waist to bustle them both out of the Haus amid shouts and cat calls.

That didn’t matter though. Dex kissed him, Dex wanted him. They were going to talk. Dex liked him, he kissed him and he wanted him. Nursey couldn’t find a greater sense of peace if he tried, despite his itchy eyes and snotty nose.

They walked back to Dex’s dorm, Dex never letting go of Nursey for a second, both with their hearts beating rapidly and minds going over what had happened. Both, stupidly incredibly happy.


End file.
